Love is on its way
by The-Samchel
Summary: El amor estaba en camino, auqnue ellos no supieran que un mimo podia cambiarlo todo.


**

* * *

**

Holis :D, bueno pues regresando a la sección de Twilight . Como todo el mundo hace sus campañas, yo hago mi campaña por llenar fanfiction con Jake/Nessie. ¿me ayudan? :D

Disclaimer: No son mios, nada mas que el FF . la canción en la que me inspiraba es Love is on ts way :D , de Los Jonas Brothers

**

* * *

**

Love is on Its way

El sol iluminaba toda la linda ciudad de Nueva York. Central Park estaba abarrotado de gente gracias al gran clima. Niños corriendo por todos lados, padres felices y orgullosos, prácticamente un cuadro hermoso. Paseaban cogidos de la mano, riendo por tonterías y cantando canciones, ¿qué más se le podía pedir a la vida?

Ella comenzó a correr y él detrás de ella intentaba alcanzarla, acto realmente fácil para alguien de su condición. Ambos reían cuando la levantó del suelo y la acunó en sus brazos. La felicidad los desbordaba y así apareciera el mismísimo diablo, estaba seguro que le sacarían la lengua y correrían como dos niños traviesos.

De repente un llanto paro sus risas, a nadie más parecía importarle ya que fueron los únicos que voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Un niño, a juzgar por su aspecto de 4 ó 5 años, lloraba desesperadamente. Se encontraba parado, inmóvil, sólo llorando.

— Jake bájame, bájame. — Reneesme comenzó a forcejear con el fuerte agarre del licántropo hasta que este la dejo en el suelo. Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el niño, ¿es qué nadie más lo veía?

Jacob la siguió más lento, con actitud despreocupado. Sabía que era un simple niño que tenia a su mamá que pronto lo escucharía llorar y ya.

— Oh, pobrecito — Pudo ver como su Nessie se agachaba a la altura del chiquillo, que aún lloraba desesperado. — Tranquilo, ¿qué sucede pequeño? — Sus ojos desprendían un brillo que Jacob nunca había visto, por lo que se quedo a suficiente distancia para no interrumpir.

— Yo… yo – intento decir el niño, aunque las lágrimas le cortaban el habla, — No sé dónde esta mi abuelita — sus sollozos se hicieron mucho más fuertes. La Cullen le acarició suavemente la cara y él intento tranquilizarse, aún con los ojos cristalizados.

— Haber pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? — La sonrisa que le dio, llena de confianza y seguridad termino por detener las lágrimas del infante.

— Soy Edward — le dijo con una sonrisa tímida — Aunque todos me llaman Eddie. — La chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y volteo hacia su acompañante. Jake le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, susurrando algo como "Casualidad"

Un alboroto los hizo voltear hacia al otra parte del parque. Una señora ya de avanzada edad, corría de un lado a otro, hablaba con la gente desesperada y lloraba cuando los policías le preguntaban que pasaba.

— ¡Nona! — El pequeño Eddie corrió muy feliz hacia donde se encontraba su abuela, pero a mitad de camino volteo hacia donde ellos estaban. Regresó y le dio un beso en al mejilla a Reneesme y esta lo abrazó fuerte.

Desde una distancia corta Jake los miraba con una sonrisa. Ella siempre tenía ese alguien con todos, más aún con los niños. Dejó divagar a su imaginación, obteniendo imágenes de ambos corriendo con niños, con pequeños Black; sonrió sabiendo que no era el momento y que tal vez nunca lo fuese. Ahora él era su mejor amigo, tal y como lo había sido una vez con Bella, pero temía que, como en el pasado, su amor no fuera suficiente para mantenerla a su lado.

Aún con dudas, su corazón le daba esperanzas. Le gritaba todos los días que cada vez estaban más cerca, que ahora no existía ningún chupasangre que se interpusiera entre él y su verdadero amor, que las cosas eran distintas… Porque ahora verdaderamente ella era el amor de su vida, de su eternidad.

_Young hearts,  
I believe that we are not far  
From becoming who we truly are  
Love is on its way_

Volvieron a caminar, aunque esta vez en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

— Que coincidencia que se llamara Edward ¿no? — Ella hablo de improvisto y a él le costo un momento voltear a verla — Si algún día tuviera un hijo, había pensado en llamarlo así… Claro, si es que los Vulturius no llegan antes. — Sus ojos fueron a parar al suelo y su sonrisa permanente se desvaneció. Su tía Alice lo había visto y tarde o temprano pasaría.

En un rápido movimiento, aún para sus ojos, su mejor amigo apareció delante de ella impidiéndole el paso; con una de sus grandes manos levantó su mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos — Yo nunca dejare que te toquen Nessie, nunca. — Sus corazones latían con fuerza, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Las mejillas de Reneesme se encendieron, como en antaño hacían las de su madre. — Además mataría por ver la cara de Edward cuando le dijeras que vas a ser mamá, seria divertido. — Las risas volvieron como una suave melodía, que a dúo, sonaba más que hermosa. Un sueño de la nada había surgido y ahora, en silencio, ambos querían concretar con el otro.

_Dreamers,  
You see everything in color  
While the world is getting darker  
__Love is on its way_

— Te vez más linda cuando sonríes. — él acarició suavemente su mejilla y su respiración se corto por un momento. Esto había pasado en sus sueños, los dos imaginaban que por fin había algo más que amistad entre los dos; aunque ella no tuviera la menor idea de la imprimación de Jacob. La había enamorado cada detalle, cada sonrisa… cada momento.

— Gracias Jake, — La gente pasaba a su alrededor, mirándolos con dulzura y algunos con celos, pero de los buenos. Se veía de lejos aquella devoción que sentían por el otro. — Todo estara bien ¿verdad?

— Claro que si Nessi, tonta. — le respondió con la sonrisa más grande que existia alrededor del mundo. Era su manera de transmitirle seguridad, y tan bien de convencerse a sí mismo de que los vampiros idiotas no tenían ninguna oportunidad de hacerle nada a su pequeña. — Lo prometo.

—Si tú lo dices… te creo. — A pesar de que no lo demostrara, su confianza se volvía sólida, sabía que Jacob nunca le mentiría.

_So hold on another day  
'Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
'Cause love is on its way  
It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
'Cause love is on its way_

Caminaron un momento más, pero esta vez cogidos de la mano. En silencio, pero juntos; sintiéndose cerca sobraban las palabras.

Llegaron a una gran fuente, donde el sol al mediodía, reflejaba sus rayos y lo hacia brillar; al lado, millones de niños reían por las ocurrencias de un mimo.

Jacob sintió como Reneesme lo soltaba y corría a donde se encontraba el personaje, notó el brillo en sus ojos y sonrió para si mismo. Su pequeña aún era una niña pro momentos, tal y como debería ser si fuera una humana normal.

La siguió y se coloco justo detrás de ella. El mimo jugaba con globos y entregaba pequeñas flores a algunas niñas que estaban ahí; cuando este se fijo su acompañante le dio una hermosa rosa rosada, a lo que ella sonrió y le agradeció sonrojada. Su ceño se frunció y miró al artista de mala manera, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza por darle una rosa a su Nessie.

El joven mimo miró la horrible cara que le daba y sonrió como si, según él, quisiera que le partiera en pedacitos ahí mismo. Vio como este le extendía la mano a ella y esta, confundida, la aceptaba. Oh, pobre humano, se había ganado un boleto al mismísimo infierno en ese momento, pero justo cuando iba a atraerla hacia si para que no saliera lastimada, "la cosa que pronto dejaría de estar viva" le dio una vuelta, como si bailaran y la dejó de frente a él, a una distancia muy poco saludable.

Sus alientos se volvieron a rozar por segunda vez en el día y esta vez no pudo soportarlo, y la besó. Sintió como ella reaccionaba y le correspondió, la felicidad del mundo entero no bastaría para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Un beso dulce, inexperto; lleno de ternura y amor.

La chica aún estaba en shock, ¿es qué todo esto era real? ¿Jake la estaba besando? Si su mente hubiera estado conectada a su cuerpo, tal vez se hubiera peñiscado, pero su mente no funcionaba y su corazón, con ayuda de su boca, estaba muy ocupada en responderle el beso.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, ambos maldijeron tener esa necesidad humana. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, y sus mejillas eran envidiadas por los tomates.

— Yo…. Deberíamos… — Ella no podía completar una oración, aún su mente estaba algo aturdida, por no decir bastante. Le señalo hacia algún lugar, sin dejar de míralo a los ojos.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza, que se encontraba llena de dudas en ese momento. Su momento mágico había pasado, dando pase a las inseguridades. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a poder mirar a los ojos a Reneesme después de lo que había hecho? Aunque ella no se resistió…

Su corazón volvió a recalcarle las esperanzas que este tenia y él negó con la cabeza. Había sido un idiota y ya nada seria como antes gracias a sus jodidos impulsos y al idiota del mimo.

_Leaders, show us how to love each other  
It could help us to recover  
Love is on its way_

Se sentaron en una banca, sin tener noción alguna de lo que hacían. Uno en cada esquina se acomodaron, sin siquiera rozarse.

— Lo lamento. — dijo él mirando sus manos. — Yo no… — No sabía que decir, otra vez se había quedado sin palabras.

— No, no te disculpes — Ella lo interrumpió con un susurró y toco su mano. Le mostró su beso, haciéndole sentir todo lo que ella había sentido. Alegría, dulzura, sorpresa… amor. Su pequeña lo había estado esperando tanto como él. Su alegría se disparo por los cielos y en ese momento sentía que podía salir victoriosa de una pele con 40 vampiros juntos. Se sentía fuerte y feliz gracias a su hermosa Reneesme.

— Nessie… — su voz se entrecortaba de la emoción y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, pero fuerte; pareciera que dos estrellas estaban dentro de ellos. — Te quiero Reneesme — Por primera vez se sintió aliviado al decir esas palabras, ya no tenía que ocultar la verdadera profundidad de esa oración. La quería, al amaba, la adoraba; ella era su centro del universo y daría su vida por que eso no cambiara.

— Yo también te quiero Jake, y mucho — La respuesta se vio interrumpida por otro beso: igual de dulce, pero con una felicidad aún más grande.

Ahora quedaba el futuro por delante, muchos obstáculos por resolver y hasta tal vez una guerra que pelear; pero no importaba, ambos lucharían juntos. Pelearían por su amor, por sus sueños, por su familia. Le gritarían al mundo entero que el amor por fin había llegado y no lo dejarían escapar

_So hold on another day  
'Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be ok  
'Cause love is on its way  
It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
'Cause love is on its way_

* * *

_rewiews :D_


End file.
